Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths
by midnightridergirl23
Summary: When an English assignment for Thanksgiving about giving thanks comes up will Ally write it or will she have bad flashbacks? Story Better than Summary ..
1. Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths TRAILER

This is only a Trailer of what's to come so yes its short.

Technically, this story is based on things that happened to me, but different in many ways…. I'm not sure if I'll make this because I'm not ready, and if my mom finds out I wrote this she'll probably get all mad at me : ( Review if I should.

"Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths"

This is a story about a girl named Allison Dawson and Austin Monica Moon and how they came to be. The title is not what you think it is but it truly is a depressing story to tell. Let's start from the beginning.

"Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths"

Chapter 1: Why are you sad Als?

Ally's P.O.V :

Every day is crushing me to pieces. Things haven't been the same around here since…..

Austin's P.O.V:

Why is Als so sad. She's always been the organized, silly, sweet, weird, adorkable girl everybody knew and loved! She's just different now-a-days…..


	2. PE Class

"Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths"

Chapter 1: P.E Class.

This is a story about a girl named Allison Dawson and Austin Monica Moon and how they came to be. The title is not what you think it is but it truly is a depressing story to tell. Let's start from the beginning.

Ally's P.O.V:

Every day is crushing me to pieces. Things haven't been the same around here since, well, I shouldn't talk about it. My friend Kelly told me we had an assignment about thanksgiving in 3rd period. My 3rd period class was English, and my Lunch Period. So all in all I loved that period! We were in 2nd period now. P.E, I hate the locker room. I always go in the bathroom stalls no matter how much the girls NEED to go pee. Well, I need to change! The day was going fine, Trish and Cassidy are in my 3rd, 4th, and 5th period. Trish is in my 1st 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th period. Austin is in all my periods except for 6th period. There's a wall outside separating the boys and girls locker room, some of the guys decided to throw rocks over the wall. Conveniently, a stick hit a girls arm, no damage, But then a kid threw a rock and hit the smack middle of my forehead! It SERIOUSLY hurt, thankfully a girl named Evelyn helped me inside and told the P.E teacher who Seriously needed to smile! Evelyn was in an upper grade so I'm surprised she even came to help me. Trish was helping the P.E teacher open the door on the other side so SHE had NO idea what happened.

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally accidently got hit in the head with a rock… Thrown by a kid named Jimmy. What some people don't know is that she stormed over to the other side while the Coach was only a few minutes to opening the door, Ally yelled "WHO THREW THIS ROCK!" She was so angry, but she was about to cry too, I could tell. As I was changing for 3rd period, I was thinking about what Ally was doing right now, she could be crying, Dez was in some of our periods but not all, Dez saw what happened, He was really mad at Jimmy, but he didn't show it, neither did I…

Ally's P.O.V:

Ms. S, ( Our P.E teacher ) gave me a pass to the clinic to get it checked out. I already knew how it looked, I just had to look in the mirror, it was a bruise, nothing too bad. Besides, I've already been to the clinic 3 times this week! I think I can have a break from the nurse. I just stuffed the pass in my pocket of my purple Aeropostale jacket and changed into my regular clothes. From there I walked to my third period.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own the Storyline going on. Technically, I'm Ally and Austin is my friend BUT he doesn't have feelings for me hand I don't for him, vise-versa. So Austin's part is completely not how my friend reacted ( I didn't even know where he was when I stormed over to the boys side….) But Jimmy and Evelyn are real, and my P.E teacher really needs to smile. What happens later in the story really did happen but in a different storyline, I'll tell you later! Byes!


	3. The Assignment

Responses to my Reviewers!

LoveShipper: No not this time, she's not getting bullied…. She just gets hurt a lot, she's just clumsy ( Just remember that Ally is technically me… so I'm Clumsy. )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths"

Chapter 2: The Assignment

Ally's P.O.V:

I'm walking to my third period, which isn't too far from my P.E class. Austin always walks extremely fast, ( god-knows-why ), so I barely talk to him, only in homeroom.

A few Minutes Later…..

I'm finally in third period and my teacher, Ms. Cantanzaro, gave us another of her daily do-nows. I really like my teacher though, she's extremely nice and sweet. I just wish she didn't give us this assignment. "Now, class when we come back from lunch were starting a new assignment, It's about Thanksgiving and giving thanks to your teacher, mom, dad, abuela, abuelo, Anybody!" With that I sighed, I guess she hadn't known that I don't celebrate Thanksgiving, Well I do, but I used to not celebrate it.

Austin's P.O.V:

An assignment, at least it's not an over-day assignment, it's just classwork, I'll finish it in a breeze. (11:33) " It's time to go to lunch!" Christian said, that boy is so eager for lunch all the time. "Ok Let's Go" Our teacher says.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't own anything, and I don't really like this story, I liked my first story better, This story is a BEEN THERE DONE THAT moment. I'll finish this story off by the 4th chapter maybe…. It's a short story.

Today's a bad day…. I got hit in the cheek ( near the eye area ) with a kickball. How embarrassing, again, people comforted me, but I kept on playing anyway, and we beat the other team…. HA! : ) I'm so bad sometimes : )

Thanks for the nice reviews, I'll do a chapter later today or tomorrow : )


	4. Letters and Crying

OK you guys, I'll tell you something. I HAVE A SERIOUS CASE OF BEING A JERK-OFF. I have this case because I haven't been updating this story IDK why! I guess its cuz its still a been there done that moment…. I have an idea for my next story though… It's a crossover :)! My friend is suppose to leave the school. The last time he said that, his parents changed the date. But this time he says its for realz. Now I'm all like 'WOW, right when I started getting good at beating you in this computer game!' (We always play 'tank trouble' in HomeRoom ) So, yeh, I decided since its Christmas break, ill finish off the story I should of finished a few weeks ago!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Flashbacks and Fatal Deaths"

Chapter 3 Letters and Crying

Ally's P.O.V:

I used to NOT celebrate Thanksgiving because of my religion in the past time. I was really… small when I didn't celebrate thanksgiving. It was the age of probably 4 or 5 when I stopped celebrating EVERYTHING. I used to celebrate thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's Day ( Ok maybe not valentine's,… ) But I did celebrate Halloween, oh how I loved Halloween. Now a day's it's just question after question : "Hey Ally, why don't you celebrate Halloween?"I just have to respond , "It's my religion." Then everything goes back to how it was. I don't celebrate mine or anyone else's birthday. So I have to limit my options for what I can and can't do for my job. I'm getting free slides on going to church these days because of some silly incident.

Austin's P.O.V:

WOO! LUNCH TIME! My favorite subject of the day! I always hang out by a tree with Dez and this kid named Kyle. Kyle was cool, but I don't hang out with Ally that much, only in Home Room. I dont know why. Sometimes I watch Ally run faster then the speed of light across Spill Out (1). One time she fell and my jaw dropped but I acted like I didn't see her fall (2). She's so fast, I don't know why she didn't join the cross-fit team. I guess she's just shy. The only kid that's faster than her that I know is this kid named Daniel, the only way to catch him is to grab his shirt, THEN he'll stop. I'm faster than her too, I just don't run in spill-out, only in P.E.

Nobody's P.O.V:

As Austin, Ally, and the rest of the class walked back to class, they were fine, Austin sat in his regular seat near his best friends and Ally sat near her small group of 3 friends, not including her. Austin on the other hand had a group of 2 friends, not including him. So you could say Ally had more friends than Austin, in that period. Ally was pretty sure he had to have more friends than that, I mean he was pretty gosh-darn awesome in her view. Aside the million fan girls he had, Ally was the closest to him, in a friend way.

Austin's P.O.V: I started the assignment, I decided to write it about my mom because I love my mom! I was writing about my mom all calm and peaceful and then I heard some sobbing... I looked in the direction of the sobbing only to see Trish comforting Ally while she was crying. I didn't know why she was crying, I was guessing it was something she wrote in the S.A. You know I've known Ally for quite some time so I SHOULD know some of Ally's family. But I don't, I only know her dad Mr. Dawson , Where's Ms. Dawson in all this?

Ally's P.O.V :

I started to write about the assignment, It was about my mom….. I haven't told anyone this but my mother died in a car crash and I was severely injured and I have a large scar across my stomach to prove it.

_Dear Allyson Dawson, my mom : _

_I'm giving thanks to you for saving me the day of the crash. _

By then tears grew in my eyes as Trish asked me "Who are you writing to?" She wasn't staying there without an answer. I started to cry and my hand was shaking while I wrote the rest :

_Now for the I'm Sorry part of my letter, I'm sorry for being so Bi-Polar, So violent when it comes to going to church. I'm writing this for an Language Arts Assignment. But I mean every word I say. I'm sorry for making you cry, for being so EMO sometimes, sometimes so gothish, sometimes so mean, I don't know why I do it. I just do what I do I guess and I'm sorry._

That's the whole letter, I had stopped at 'I'm writing this for an Language Arts Assignment' to just break down in my chair and cry. walked me outside to ask 'What's wrong?' I replied 'The… Letter…. Me and my mom…. We had problems….' She realized the word HAD and she replied 'Well had means used to, so why are you crying, it's over isn't it?' "She's over in the Graveyard Ms!" I could see the sadness in her eyes and she said "I'm so Sorry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) Spill-out is after lunch when all the kids go and hang, some kids run around but get caught by security ( Im those kids ), some kids hang out and walk on the oversized trees roots, some kids just sit and talk, or hang out near the fence where it separates the P.E kids from the Lunch period kids.

(2) Ok my friend is absolutely nothing like Austin, the only thing in common with Him and Austin Is that My friend does have all periods with me except 6th. So, I don't know, just erase the idea of this is about my friend here, cuz when it goes all Auslly up in there it WILL be awkward. Another thing alike is that he's REAL tall and I feel like a midget around him -_- ( I wonder how my short friends feel around my tall friend… :o )

**A/N : No romance moments happened in real life and My mom didn't die….. my mom's healthy and alive. I just needed something related to why she cried I don't want the story exactly what happened…. Cuz then I would never have made the story! **

**Another A/N : I really wanted to write the letter exactly how I had written it, but I couldn't find it, probably because when I changed binders my mom took advantage to it…. RAWR :3**


	5. Flashbacks and Finishing Letters

"Flashbacks and Fatal Deaths"

Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Finishing Letters.

_5 Years ago when Ally was 10_

_*Begging of Flashback* _

"_Mom where are we going?"_

"_Ally You'll See."_

"_But Moooom I wanna know!"_

"_Sweetheart we're almost there!" _

"_We're really far from the house yah know.."_

"_I know!"_

"_OK,OK." _

_Silence filled the car until…. – _

_SCREEECHHHHH!_

"_MOM WATCH OUT!"_

"_WHA….."_

_The car had spun out and hit head on into a pole that was inside another car and ended up straight into Ally's mom's chest. Death on impact._

"_MOM, MOM PLEASE WAKE UP. MOM. MOM!"_

"_Sweetie please step away from your mommy, this is a crime scene now."_

"_MOM! WAITTT PLEASSEEEE! IT WAS THE MAN'S FAULT HE DROVE INTO US HEAD ON! THEN A POLE HIT MY MOTHER! PLEASE! PLEASE WAIT! LET ME SAY GOODBYE!"_

_At the Police Station, _

"_Do you have anyone to pick you up sweetheart?"_

"_I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER!" _

"_We can't do that. She's in the morgue sweetie… I'm so sorry for your lose."_

"_Officer?"_

"_Yes Sweetie?"_

"_Why me? I'm a good girl, I go to church every day."_

"_Some things happen, even when we don't want them to." _

"_Lemme call my father to pick me up."_

"_Ok dial the number then come back here."_

_30 minutes later-_

"_Please tell me Ally is alright."_

"_Ally your wife is deceased, Ally your little girl has a scar on her stomach, you may check it out at your home, not here in front of the incoming prisoners, for reasons sir."_

"_I understand."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Ally's P.O.V:

I went to the washroom to wash the tears away and Trish was going to bring my book bag to forth so I didn't have to worry about that. I didn't dare go back into the room, so I stayed outside the door and waited for the bell to ring and Trish to go my way so she can give me my bag.

5 minutes later….

_RIIIIIINNGGGGG _"Next period" I mumbled under breath. Austin and I always walk different ways to our classes, I walk left he walks to the right, vice-versa. So I had the bad feeling I would have to face him like a total wreck. And of course I did face him. But he was friendly instead of just walking past me.

Austin's P.O.V:

I was walking to 4th period as I noticed Ally just getting up to go to 4th, I must admit some people look cute when they cry or when they're sick and Ally is one of them. I've had a small crush on Als since we met but that doesn't matter, what matters is what I did next….

I placed my hand on her waist as I pulled her so close I can feel her breath and hear her heartbeat, I placed my free hand on her cheek as I pulled her closer and our lips touched. It was the most perfect moment in my life! She's a better kisser then my previous girlfriends, (which is about what 3?) Still, She's the best….. Then I whispered to her "What's wrong Ally, why were you crying?" She pulled me in for another quick kiss but then she explained everything. Every single detail… I then had the curiosity to see something, but didn't wanna sound a little weird, considering it was on her stomach, but it just CAME out "Can I see the scar Ally." "It went away, It can't stay there for 5 years Austin, You SILLY Psssshhhhh." That's when I knew she was bluffing, she just doesn't say psssshhhh in a sentence. "Ally, I know your lying it's still there isn't it?" "Every time I change I think of my mom Austin!" She wept in my shirt as I walked her to our 4th period class. I don't sit near her in 4th period but our teacher comes late, so I sat Ally down on the floor and let her cry into my shirt which now was getting stretched out by Ally pulling on the sleeve. I made each and every one of the kids stay away from here except for Trish and Cassidy, and her other friends, Arlyn, and Gabi. She cried when she had time to, when she transferred from class to class, but when actual CLASS TIME came, she stayed quiet holding back her tears.

Ally's P.O.V:

I had to finish the letter, I felt I had to, so I did, but not in 4th period, it was math, and our math teacher would KILL me. So, I finished it off in 6th period, where I was suppose to have an elective class but NOOOO, she had to be absent today, so we went to the library, I loved the library but we weren't allowed to check out books there so we decided we had to draw or do homework. For me the choice was Finish the Letter now Or forever hold your peace. So I ended up finishing it in less then 5 minutes, so I asked the media specialist if I can go and turn the letter in, He just said, 'alright..' So I went. I decided it was ok to show her the letter first.

In less then 30 seconds I was over at my 3rd period classes door. I showed her the letter and she said ok and gave me a grade of an A, then said "Goodbye Ally, Have a nice day!" "I will Ms!"

I was back at the media center with my friend Laura and Annabelle, were they were drawing flowers and butterflies where I was making bubble letters, I made one that said 'SMILE, IT CHANGES SOMEONES DAY' It came out good so I colored it with highlighters that made it that much better. The highlighter colors were Pink, Yellow, Neon Green, Orange, and Blue. All colored in different designs, I really love it, so I put it in the front cover of my binder (1). Then my friends thought it was cute so they asked me to draw bubble letters for them, saying things like 'DREAM' or 'LAUGH' something like that.

The bell rang and I went to my locker to get my wallet out from it, I don't trust myself with my wallet, I just trust my locker! A note fell out from my locker. It was a sky-blue piece of paper sloppy written saying "Come to the mall pond after school, Austin Moon"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Im not ever kidding I seriously have that on my binder, and on the back one that 'LOVE' kinda covered up by a school calendar and a drawn tree that I drew, I LOVED that tree so I wrote 'Look at dat SEXY TREE' on a piece of paper then slipped it in there. My friends love the sexy tree :3 lol


	6. Jealousy Is a Good Look On You Ally!

Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths

Chapter 5: Jealousy is a good look for you Ally!

Ally's P.O.V:

Even though I REALLY wanted to go to the mall pond, I couldn't. I had a shift to work at Sonic Boom. When I got to Sonic Boom for my shift, Austin was waiting there for me at the counter. I just played along with it. I kinda pulled Austin out of the way when a girl asked "And where can I buy YOU?" I almost punched her, I SWEAR.

Austin's P.O.V:

I noticed Ally pulled me out of the when a girl started to flirt with me. I started blushing because she's either protecting me from the wrong girl, or she was JEALOUS. She had that hatred in her eyes for that girl. She was Jealous. I decided to take advantage of her jealousy.

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin had a sly look on his face. –Not good- I thought. He started a conversation,

"So, Ally, Jealousy is a good look on you."

"WHATTT I'm not JEALOUS. Pshhh."

"Ally your Jealous."

"Am not"

"Am too."

"AM NOT!"

"Am too…"

I went for a punch in his arm and he dodged it.

"Am not"

"Am too Als!"

I started chasing him around the store, while there was a line of customers in a line waiting to buy the merchandise.

After a while I fell. Of course. "OOOOUUUUCHHHHHH."

"Holy Crap Ally are you ok!?"

"Ye-yeah. It just Hurts."

"Um…. What hurts…."

"My stomach…. The… yeh know. Scar…" I said whisper-screaming.

"Lemme see it!?"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Butttt…. ALLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…"

"Austin sto-"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY….."

"AUSTIN-"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"OK! In the practice room. NOW."

"Yay!"

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally and I ran- Well I ran upstairs to the practice room.

She lifted up her shirt to the point where I couldn't see her bra. She said "It goes more, but of course, I CAN'T show you the rest."

"Oh… Ok…."

"Now If yah don't mind, I need to go back to my shift, until I was rudely interrupting by you.."

"ALS, um… remember how I told you in the note to meet me at the mall pond?"

"Yeah, what happened to that, you met me here instead..?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you'll come, so I asked you're dad if you CAN come."

"Well…."

"He said that you had a shift today, which I'm stalling you from now… God. Um… So I wanted to um… Ask you…. DOYOUWANNAGOOUTSOMETIME….."

"Um… What?"

"Do….You…..Wanna…Go…..Out…Some….Time?"

"Oh I heard you the first time just wanted to make sure."

He started scratching the back of his neck and said

"Soooo….. Is that a yes…. Or….. N-no….?"

"YES!"

Then I jumped into his arms and hugged him. He carried me bridal style and spun me around then put me down and we walked hand in hand to finish off her shift.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. Als!"

"Ok, Austin!"

Now I gotta wait until tomorrow. WAIT… what am I gonna wear….. SHOPPING WITH TRISH TIME!


	7. Getting Ready

I forgot to change to Ally's P.O.V in the last chapter…. Ally's P.O.V was technically from "He started scratching the back of his neck." To the end…. So my silly little mistake makes me wonder…. How did I forget? GRACIAS POR LA REVIEWS. (Thanks for the reviews.) –I wrote that right?- Im not good at Spanish (;-;)

Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths

Chapter 6: Getting Ready.

Ally's P.O.V:

I decided I was gonna go casually dressed. I mean, he never DID tell me WHERE we were going, but WHO CARES!? I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH AUSTIN MOON! WOOOOOO! *mentally coughs in mind* Ok, ok, now time for serious talk. I need to go shopping… Trish has new job so she can't go…. Cassidy is Busy….. Dez would get me something colorful, or just plain weird…. Austin's my date so no DUH I can't ask him….. Or can I?

Austin's P.O.V:

I heard a knock on the door of my bedroom door while I was debating whether to wear a white button-up shirt or my green plaid shirt with a grey vest to go with… I was obviously going to wear casual clothes. She didn't know but I was taking her somewhere not too special, not too lame either.. I DON'T know if she'll like it though…. BAD THOUGHTS NEED TO LEAVE, NOW. I answered to the person behind my door "Who is it!?" "Um… its Ally." "Hi Als, hold on….."

Ally's P.O.V

I didn't really expect him to say wait, so I kinda barged in on him while he was shirtless….. Heh… 'He has the BEST six-pack … He's so Dreamy…' I thought to myself. "Oh, I know I'm Dreamy." I blushed, me and my habit to think aloud. Awkward…. "Oops….. Um… Heh…." Was all I could say. " She's so cute" he said, looking at me not taking his eyes off me. "Why Thank You!" "I thought out loud, didn't I." "Mmm hmm."

No One's P.O.V:

Ally moved closer to a certain shirtless blond and asked,

"Still not ready I see?"

"Nope…. And you Ms. Allyson?"

"That's why I came here! Thanks for reminding me! Will you be the BEST date in the world and go shopping for new clothes for our date?"

"Bleh, Shopping Ally? Do I HAVE to?"

"If you want a kiss you do." Ally said smirking as she moved closer so she could play with his hair while he decided. It made the decision easier for him. But he had to take advantage of her so close to him. He carried her bridal style and said "So Als, what I just TAKE the kiss from you? Maybe, I don't know, tickle the kiss out of you? Hmm?" Austin had a mischievous grin. Ally knew this wasn't good for her but she answered anyways, "You wouldn't"

"Aww, Ally, It hurts that you don't know, I WILL."

"Hit me with your best shot, Austy."

He tickled her to the point where Austin was on top of Ally at one point and she couldn't help but blush. Ally took this moment as an opportunity, She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Smiling through the kiss, She laughed as Austin lost his balance and feel on her.

"Holy, Oh my, UM, Ally, I'm so sorry! Does it hurt? Should I go?"

"Ok first of all, this is YOUR house, why would YOU go, Next No it doesn't hurt."

Austin sat in criss-cross position and Ally sat on his lap, He stroked her hair as Ally sat there holding one of Austin's free hands.

"Als, you do realize I don't need that deal anymore, You kissed me right then and there anyways."

She could feel him smirking as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch Ally-cat that really hurt…."

He acted fake hurt and she finally answered him

"Well, It was temptation…" She answered as she ran her fingers over his six-pack.

He then decided to whisper in her ear,

"What you're wearing looks sexy on you, so you don't even need to buy anything."

She smiled then he said "Ally, I still haven't figured out, the white shirt or the green shirt?"

"Definitely the…. Um….. Hm…."

"The…. Um…. The Green one…."

"Gonna stay here or are you gonna go?"

"Oh Heavens no, I need to put on make-up! And change, because you've seen this outfit on me…. As of right now…. And I need to take a shower!"

"Ally, all in 20 minutes?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of," She said smirking evily.

"Sh-should I be Scared?"

"BE scared, Very very scared Austin Moon!"

He then at that moment but his best scared face and then Ally gave him a quick peck on the lips and then gave me a look that said,

I'm-going-to-finish-it-in-20-minutes-you'll-see!


	8. The Date

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOOOA. Im on chapter 7 ALREADY!? I'm so proud. And I said that I would finish on what chapter FOUR? I'm such a liar :o!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths

Chapter 7: The Date.

Ally's P.O.V:

As I said I would, I DID finish all of it in 20 minutes. "TAKE THAT AUSTIN!" I yelled in my room

My dad yelled back "WHATS WRONG, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Um…. Nothing…." As I said that a handsome looking Austin Moon walked in. He was in his casual clothing, which was good because I was too.

"Take what?" He said Obviously curious.

"I finished it all in 20 minutes, HA."

He smiled then rolled his eyes, "I knew you would" he said.

"Ok, Lemme just put this ribbon in my hair and VOILA."

He smirked "You didn't TECHNICALLY finish in 20 minutes, you had to put the ribbon in your hair."

"And of course you ruined my triumphant moment." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We intertwined fingers and walked to his car.

Austin's P.O.V:

Oh my gosh, Ally looked so BEAUTIFUL. She had a Blue floral skirt with a white tank top and a denim jacket over it, and to top it off she pulls her hair back with a blue ribbon tied onto it. 'She's so pretty' I thought to myself.

"AUSTIN? AUSTIN!? AUSTIN!" I heard ally yell as I was dozed off, thinking of no other then her.

"Sorry, got lost in the thought."

"About.?"

"You." I said while smiling.

I walked into the driver's seat and told her to put on a blindfold.

"Why?"

"Well, where were going is a surprise."

"Fine, but I kinda, hate surprises."

"You'll Like this one. I'm positive of it."

Ally's P.O.V:

I was blindfolded for almost 20 minutes, until the car came to a stop, we had a good conversation going while I listened to "She Will Be Loved" By Maroon 5 on the radio. Austin opened the car door for me and led me to where-ever we were going. I still had the blindfold on, then he finally said "Take the Blindfold Off." I did a girly scream like when a girl saw a member from One Direction, THAT scream. All around me, Pickles, Jars of pickles, heart-shaped pickle and of course Austin had to have something for this date so he went ahead and made himself a stack of 6 pancakes, Heart-shaped.

"I knew You'd love it."

"YAY!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug. Bear hugs are so much fun to give.

"Al-Ally…. I-I can-Can't breath!" I let him go after a while.

"For a small girl you sure are strong." He said while catching a breath. I chuckled and he sat me down in a nearby table, and I started to dig into the heart-shaped pickle, he dug into his pancakes, Pickle juice was dripping down my mouth and Austin wiped it off I blushed off embarrassment and he just smiled. After a long while of talking and giggling and just eating he finally brought me home. Just before I got in he pulled me in for a kiss, We both blushed I finally said

"You taste like Pancakes." I giggled.

"And you taste like Pickles!" We both started to laugh then kissed again, then when we pulled away for oxygen, and I said "Bye Austy!" He replied "Bye Ally-cat!" Then I walked inside right into my dad who was gesturing me to sit down for 'A Talk'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CLIFF HANGER : ) Sorry for cliff hanger- It HAD to be done!


	9. THE interview'

Flashbacks and Fatal Deaths

Chapter 8: 'THE interview'

Ally's P.O.V:

My dad… wants 'THE talk' I've had a 'THE talk' before with my previous boyfriend Justin… We didn't last long after 'THE talk' I hate the talk….

"Ally, Sit please."

"DAAADDDD are we gonna have the talk, because if we do I don't wanna hear."

"Allyson Marie Dawson sit."

I groaned and gave in, I sat on the brown leather coach across from my dad.

"So… Hi Daddy!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"So… Ally, I see you and your boyfriend have gotten into the kissing phase…"

"Where have you been?" I mumbled under my breath.

"ok Ally, um you need to have fun with your boyfriend, but NOT TOO MUCH fun.."

"Dad, I know!"

"Ok, Ally, I know that I know Austin, and I've met him before.. But I need to have 'THE interview' with him."

"But dad! Last time you did that with Justin and you REJECTED HIM!"

"It's not a good sign to answer to the question 'Why do you like my daughter?' and then say 'Cuz she's HOT.' That's why I rejected him!"

"Austin's not LIKE Justin though!"

"I'll know that AFTER the interview!"

"UUUGGHH." I ran upstairs and texted Austin to meet me at the Mall Pond in 10 minutes.

*10 Minutes Later, At the Mall Pond*

Ally's P.O.V:

I brought the interview questions my dad wrote on a notepad to the pond. I was going to have a practice interview with Austin!

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey Als!" he responded with a quick kiss.

"So Austin, um will you, Do an Interview practice for me?"

"Why did Trish set me up for an interview somewhere!" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Um… No…. but My dad is going to interview with these questions to see if you're a good boyfriend for me.. last time we did the interview on my boyfriend, my dad rejected him…"

"Oh…" He said, obviously nervous.

"It's ok, just answer these like my dad would want you to.."

"Ok, hit me with your best shot Als!"

" Question 1 : What's your nickname for my daughter?"

"Well there's many, Ally-cat, Ally-gator, and Als."

"Ok good. Question 2: Why do you like my daughter?"

"Well because she's Beautiful, nice, sweet, funny, weird.. .Good weird, you have the BEST giggle, the cutest obsession for pickles….."

"You're so sweet! Ok good… Um Question 3: What's your idea of a good date?"

"A walk on the beach, a pic-nic, Um… OOH, Surrounded by your favorite foods, like I did to you today!"

"ok good, you'll ace 'THE interview'!"

"YAY!" He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bye Ally!"

"Bye Austin!" With that we left, waiting for tomorrow.

*The next day *

Austin's P.O.V:

I THIINK I did REALLY good on the test, Mr. Dawson smiled at a lot of the answers I said. But I'll just have to find out later….


	10. Memory Lane

Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths

Chapter 9: Memory Lane

Ally's P.O.V :

*Beginning of Flashback*

October 20th 2007, Age 10, Allyson Marie Dawson,

"Mom? Where are we going?"

"Ill tell you when we get there."

"But MOM it's my birthday I wanna know!"

"You'll know when we get there, now get in the car sweetie."

We were fairly close to Aunt Josephina's house. She had this HUGE mansion which I ALWAYS wanted my birthday party in. I never had a 10th birthday you can saw because of that days tragic accident. I guess she finally trusted me enough to bring me and my other friends to her house for my birthday. She never trusted us because we were rowdy, she was afraid that we would break her sister's Precious China. I never knew where we were going because of the accident and all, but I was pretty sure it was to Aunties house. Dad never told me because he SWORE never to talk about my mom again. As long as he lived. It just brought back the memories. We lost contact of all her side relatives, except for her other sister Delilah, which we talk to over the phone, Rarely, but on occasions we do.

*End of Flashback*

I was tossing and turning in bed all night, of course I couldn't sleep with that flashback/nightmare haunting me. I couldn't take it, I woke up at 5:00 am and walked over to the bathroom to get ready like a normal weekday, only it wasn't a week day… It was Sunday. I groaned as I brushed my teeth weakly and took a shower. After that I dried off and put on a pair of jeans with a gray and aqua striped shirt. Different… I held my hair up in a pony – tail and took a walk down memory lane. I walked past the park, good times, our old house where our mom used to live in with us, then I walked past Aunt Josephina's old house, which was pretty old now over the 5 years I haven't seen it. I didn't feel like waking anybody for a simple hello or a walk down memory lane, so I didn't knock to see if Josephina was even still living there. I REALLY wanted to wake Austin and my dad but that would break Memory lane and their beauty sleep. So I climbed the old oak tree near Austin's house and just sat there. It actually was part of my memory lane because I used to climb it all the time, plus Austin's house used to my grandma's house, before she moved. But Grammy's still alive! I started to come up with random lyrics as I sat in the tree. Conveniently I had my songbook/Diary/Journal in my bag so I took it out and started to write….

_I took a walk down memory lane_

_Where everything looked quite the same,_

_People smiled people waved,_

Someone interrupted my train of thought as they started to climb up the tree. It was a tall shadowy figure, It was dark so I couldn't figure out who it was, until they started to get closer, and closer, climbing up the tree fast, but not too fast.

"Ally, what are you doing here at this time of night?" the figure said while yawning.

"Well, Austin, I couldn't sleep. So I took a walk…."

"Cool but you do know it's like 5:30 at night and you're awake, walking alone, at night, in a tree, next to my house? You could of just woken me up."

"How by throwing pebbles at your window like I'm Romeo and you're Juliet?"

"Sure why not."

"Oh Austin, The tree is part of my walk. I'm just…. Taking a break… yeah…"

"Ally, does this tree mean something to you?"

"Nope just a tree conveniently placed next to your house that I just happened to stop by!"

"Ally…. We can do this the easy way…. Or the Austin way."

"And the Austin way doesn't sound AS scary to me as it should sound but hey…. It's just me."

"Austin's way it is." He held me in his arms, still in the tree, placed me on his lap, and started to say

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Allyson, Allyson, Allyson, Allyson-"

"Yes Austin…?"

"What does this tree mean to you?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You REALLLLY wanna know?"

"YES YES YES!"

"It's part of Memory Lane."

"I get you, I take walks down memory lane too, just not all the time."

"Im going to finish a song if you don't mind…" I took out my book and looked at him, hoping he would take the hint, before I would have to say 'DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!"

"Ok, I get it, 'Don't touch My Book,' It's alright… Bye!"

"Bye…" Then when he was out of my line of sight I started to write,

I took a walk down memory lane  
Where everything looked quite the same  
People smiled people waved  
They told me 'bout the road they paved  
As I walked down memory lane

As I walked down memory lane  
People sobbed people cried  
Told me 'bout the day they died  
As I walked down memory lane

As I walked down memory lane  
Everything looked quite the same  
People joked and people laughed  
Told me 'bout their chosen path  
As I walked down memory lane

As I walked down memory lane  
Everything looked quite the same  
People told me 'bout their fame  
How I must remember their name  
As I walked down memory lane

I got the long-term memory loss  
I got that long-term memory loss  
I got that long-term memory loss  
I started watchin, I got involved  
I got that long-term memory loss

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(A/N) I don't own Memory Lane by Eddy Current Supression Ring….

(A/N) Austin Nor Ally know the results to the interview but Austin And Ally know he did good. Will think so too? Is Mr. Dawson gonna Approve or Reject.

Cya L8r : )


	11. The Results

(A/N) I haven't updated this story in a long time…. I don't actually plan this stuff, I just type as it comes to me…. So yeah, if I make mistakes or its off-topic or something, I'm REALLY SORRY! I just wanna finish this one soon so I can make a sequel to my other story so I can think of ANOTHER story. And finish a long book I wanna read for my visual entertainment! And all this while I'm sick. : )

Flashbacks & Fatal Deaths

Chapter 10: The results.

Austin's P.O.V:

_There's no way I can make it without yah, do it without yah, be here without yah….._

I started to randomly sing as I walked down the tiled walkway to the mall. I suddenly saw Ally squealing and jumping up and down like a 2nd grader getting some fruity mint swirl ice cream in her matter , or pancakes in my case.

" Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!"

"I, Finally, Got, The, Results, WOO-HOO" Then she did her little Ally dance which made me chuckle a little. She noticed me laughing then ran up to me.

"Austin, Austin, Austin!"

"What, What, What!?"

"I got the results for the….. INTERVIEW, DUN DUN DUN." She attempted to make it sound dramatic, where I was, just standing there, dying inside of temptation for an answer to the question dwelling in my mind.. _"Am I allowed to be her boyfriend or not?"_

She grabbed my hand right away, "Walk with me" She said.

"Austin, Um, I need to tell you something.." The tone in her voice got dead serious now… If she told me I couldn't be her boyfriend, then why was she happy about the news after all… Did she not LIKE me or something…? I was in dire pain to know what I am to her right now.

"Austin, sweetie, my dad went over the answers you told him, and he…. He didn't appreciate them…"

"WHAT…." Tears were forming in my eyes. I REALLY like Ally… A lot.

"Let me finish, he didn't appreciate them, he love your answers he said and I quote 'These are the best answers a boy has ever given me, treat HIM well."

I ran up and hugged her, "Never do that again, no tempting me."

"I'm just one big temptation…"

I smiled and gave Ally a quick peck on the lips and a bear hug. Now the rest you can say all laid out to be happily ever after…. The end.

(A/N) I think I'll end it there…. I'm kinda at the point to where I won't do over board aftermaths like them getting married and stuff (Even though I like reading peoples fantasy marriage for them ) , ill just let you figure out what you want their future to come out to! Well I love all my readers, thank you for the nice reviews, and, see yah in the next story I make! If you read it : )!


End file.
